Ronald Reagan
Ronald Wilson Reagan was an American Politian who served as the President of the United States from 1981-1984. He was a former movie actor that made 30 films from 1937-1964. He also was the Governor of California from 1967-1974. Hollywood Years 1937-1964 When Reagan went to Hollywood in 1937 he filled out a resume for being an on screen actor at Warner Brothers. He did a screen test and the producers liked him. In June of 1937 he made his first film called "Love is on the air". Reagan was making 200 dollars a week being an actor for Warner bros. He made 3 more films being in small parts. When he was in the film "Brother Rat" from 1938 he and his co-star Jane Wyman fell in love. They married in 1939. The two had a daughter named Maureen and 3 months later adopted a boy and named him Michael. When Reagan was making films and his wife they made a lot of money. In 1948 Reagan starred in the film "The white gorilla" and he co-starred with Raymond Burr. The film made Reagan a little bit more famous. Due to that he was asked to play in big budget films. He denied most of them because most of them were Horror films and that wasn't his Genre. In the next two years Reagan played in small roles till he appeared in the film "Destonation Congo" which he co-starred with Jackie Gleason. The film was an instant success selling like hot cakes to the theaters all around the world. Reagan, in 1953 met an actress named Nancy Davis. The two fell in love and married in 1954. In 1957 Reagan appeared with James Dean in the film "Dances with the devils" It won best picture and Reagan was more famous. In the 1960s his movie career began to turn sour and nobody cast him anymore. So he left the acting job and began a Political career. The Governor of California 1966 Reagan, in 1966 ran for Governor on a platform that said "Make California great again" He won on a landslide. He was the first republican Governor since 1889. When Reagan came into office he inherited a crisis. The housing prices were too high and the riots were out of control. By the end of his second term he saved the State. President of the United States In 1981 Reagan was inaugurated the 40th President of the United States. Wile he was in office he kept hearing that there were mysterious disappearances of people and farm animals in Oklahoma. He set up an investigation surrounding the state of Oklahoma. The CIA were baffled. After 1 year with no leads Reagan was called to be at Area 51 in 1983. He and Vice President George HW Bush went there and saw that there was an Alien wanting to talk to them. The Alien explained that they would take over the world if they did not get noticed. Reagan was confused and scared. The UFO Invasion of 1984 Ufos were invading the world and destroying everything. The US military were no match for the Ufos. Reagan's wife Nancy was kidnapped by one of the Aliens and was token up into Space. Reagan instructed that he would go up into space to save his wife. Reagan went to the Pentagon and talked with General Hage. Hage did not want Reagan to go up there but Reagan insisted. They put Reagan in a rocket with other astronauts and shot up into space. The Rocket was equipped with lasers that sliced through the Ufos. The Rocket reached the mother ship close to the moon. Reagan got out and floated to the ship's entrance. The CIA were behind him. When Reagan got to the doors he shot a lot of Aliens. After exploring hallways while shooting Aliens They found Nancy. Reagan rescued his wife from the table they had her strapped on. The Aliens had them cornered but Reagan fought back and killing most of the Aliens. One Alien bit Reagan on the right arm. Reagan put his wife on the rocket. He wanted to stay and kill them all. His wife did not like it but she had no say in it. Reagan kissed her and sent her back to earth with the CIA. He got in one of the UFOS and shot the UFOs that were charging at him. The ship was running low on fuel so Reagan turned the ship to space. Then after a safe distance he turned around and accelerated to the Mother Ship. As he was going He said "Destroy this Mother Fucker". The ship crashed into the Mother Ship and exploded. The whole ship sunk down into space below. ' The legacy' Reagan killed all of the Aliens and risked his life to save America.